The present invention relates to an operating arm unit (robot) controlled by a computer system. This arm has a gripping or measuring end which can conveniently be used to perform an assembly operation or a working stage, or else can be used for sensing dimensional measurements.
Operating arm units (robots) so far developed for the purpose of automating manually performed operations have been made with a structure which substantially copies the movement of the human arm. This involves a rather complicated and expensive structure.
Moreover, because the component elements of such arms do not have a modular nature, and because of the idea on which they are based, of substituting them for the human arm without their having the senses of the human arm, the results up to now have often been disappointing in terms of reliability and the ability to operate in real time.